Phira
"Your heart is a pure one and your intentions are delightfully noble, my dear. The spark in your eyes tells me that you're striving towards unity that once used to be. I can never tell you often enough how much your determination amazes me." - Phira to Valerie Profile Phira is a cleric hailing from Novis and a descendant to Genny. god urgent update soon im yelling Past - Present Phira has grown into a diligent young cleric, ready to support her childhood friend to her destined journey. At the beginning of Valerie's journey, Phira has gotten lost in a dungeon upon hearing someone call for help. Her friends rush to search for her but are faced by ruffians who initiate a battle with them. After they have been defeated, they decide to flee and kidnap Phira instead. Valerie and her friends chase them down to save their timid childhood friend from the ruffians. Afterwards, they meet up with the loyalist group that'll make up the foundation of the Liberation. Personality Growing up as an only child, Phira had trouble talking to strangers or people she doesn't know well but she always tries her best to at least attempt to. Despite her timid character, she is a gentle and warm-hearted person who worries a lot about the well-being of others and sometimes overcomes her anxiety by taking action on behalf of her friend's well-being. Supports * Valerie * Mina * Erin * Samuel * Zephyr * Scarlett * Gwin * Randolph In-Game Heart/Second seals Recruitment Recruited in the very first chapters. Joins automatically at the beginning of the game. Weapons: Staff Weapon Levels: * Staff - Max Weapon Levels: * Staff - Quotes Phira/Quotes Personal Skill Roster Entry A young cleric who is fond of fortune-telling and has earned herself the nickname “Oracle” by the village she hails from. She is a good friend of Valerie and Mina and is a descendent of a friend of the Saint-Queen. The most likely to nap at random places. Born on April 3rd. Possible Endings Single Ending Phira, Enchanting Healer: Once the war came to an end, Phira continued her journey as a storyteller and self proclaimed oracle. She traveled across the lands spreading tales of Mila and Duma along with her new tales of the great Uniter. Every now and then she made sure to send letters and small gifts to her friends and family back home, never forgetting what they had been through together. Married Ending Phira and Erin: With the war ended, Erin and Phira bade farewell to the Liberation and to Rosanne, travelling through the land together to aid the hurt and spread stories about the exploits of the Queen of Unity. People who met the two claim them to be the envoys of Mila, spreading peace and happiness wherever they went. Phira and Samuel: With the war over, Samuel settled down with Phira and together they create a school to teach their the new generations to come not just in magic, but in multiple subjects and the meanings of peace. The two hardly spent time away from each other and they wouldn't have it any other way. All Samuel would need is Phira’s lovely smile to keep him going. Trivia * Phira in hymmnos means "seed". Category:Liberation Category:Cleric Category:Characters